mypediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 2411
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2411 Plot: Big Bird Learns About Love Air Date: February 1, 1988 Season: Season 19 (1987 - 1988) Sponsors: E, Z, 9 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird observes Maria and Luis. Luis tries to teach Maria tai-chi exercises, but she doesn't want to do it. This leads Big Bird to think that they can't be in love because they don't want to do the same thing. Maria and Luis reassure him that they still love each other and explain that people don't always have to do or like the same things to be in love. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if an anteater had the features of a giraffe? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie turns on the radio to hear his favorite exercise show, Get Moving. He engages the viewer to do all the exercises he does, such as touching toes and jumping. Bert joins in, and has so much fun jumping that he doesn't notice that his favorite program, Pigeons in the News, is coming on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|ADVENTURE! A man and woman escape a boulder, a crocodile, and other obstacles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man makes a shadow puppet of a rabbit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cab Calloway and the Count sing "I Want to Count". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E / e (elephant / jazzy trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Chelsea tells Grover what love is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In reversed film, a cracked egg forms into a whole egg. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis takes a shortcut through Big Bird's nest to get home and tells Big Bird that he's planning to serenade Maria. Big Bird promises to keep it a surprise by not telling her about it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While walking from his nest, Big Bird notices Maria coming down the steps of 123 Sesame Street. She's planning to surprise Luis by having Bob fix a broken string on his guitar. Big Bird realizes the pickle he's in after Maria tells him not to spoil her surprise. Meanwhile, Luis (in a dress shirt) heads to the Fix-it Shop to pick up his guitar. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird decides that there's only one thing he can do and tells Luis and Maria about each others surprises. Despite Big Bird's concern, Maria and Luis aren't sad about having their surprises spoiled, and they're still in love. Big Bird walks off, baffled by "this crazy thing called love." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A red armless character is stalked by the letter Z until he eats it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby messes around (literally) with a chocolate cookie, as Cookie Monster (in voice-over) wishes it was for him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What kind of print does a hand make? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Don Music tries to rewrite the "Sesame Street Theme". He succeeds and is joined by Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A little girl needs HELP getting on a horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird overhears Bob singing some love songs (including "Rubber Duckie") and thinks he'll have to wait until he grows up to know what love means. Bob doesn't think so, reminding Big Bird of the many things he loves already; like Granny Bird, Radar (which Big Bird adds that he loves as much as Ernie loves his Rubber Duckie), his blanket and bright beautiful sunny days with all of his friends, especially Snuffy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Millie and Molly build a bookshelf. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts the Letter of the Day Pageant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Scuba diver - on, into, under, through, around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cowboy adds two different herds of cows. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Nine Song (Song of Nine)." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At Hooper's Store, Oscar becomes disgusted when Maria and Luis share their food and the newspaper. While David tells Oscar that sharing is a part of being in love, Bob, who comes in and shares some of his tangerines, says you don't have to be in love to share. He proceeds to offer a tangerine to Oscar, who angrily rushes out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nine Striped Cats Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Subway" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy and his dad build a bookshelf out of wood. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Z for zigzag, zero, zoo, and zebra |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two Anything Muppets (Frank Oz and Jerry Nelson) use a tape measure to figure out how far apart they are from each other. It turns out that thirty-seven feet separate them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Willie Wimple went a-boatin' and polluted the river. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "New Life." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Snuffy sympathetically offer to be David's friends since Maria is in love with Luis now. David assures that he and Maria will always be friends and do the usual things, like helping each other out. Snuffy catches on, reminded of how he'll always be friends with Big Bird. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hands embrace the word "LOVE." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Like Alaska", along with a montage of kids saying what their hobbies are, and what they like about their community. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The kids form a triangle and a square. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bert is out of town, so Cookie Monster spends the night with Ernie. Cookie is frightened of a shadow on the wall, but Ernie shows him it's just a coat on a chair. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Madrigal Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Later, Cookie Monster has a bad dream in which he is surrounded by flying, singing cookies who won't let him catch them |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Z In Space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Just as planned, Luis serenades Maria with a Spanish version of the "Sesame Street Theme." They then decide to go out and get a pizza. Bob announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide